While the present invention has a number of potentially realisable applications, it is in relation to problems associated with existing reel, or storage systems used for electrical extension leads that the present invention was primarily developed, along with looking for a solution to address the problems associated with twisting, knotting and safety issues when using and storing electrical leads.
However, in the course of development a number of additional features and applications have evolved that contribute to the functionality of the invention and provide potentially realisable benefits over prior art systems.
For example, many systems for storing leads, cords, rope, tubing, hoses and the like may be available in a form requiring the manual carrying of the device and article from a storage site to the site for use. Where large tubing such as hoses for swimming pools and the like, or long lengths of the article are involved, the weight becomes a significant factor affecting the ease with which the device and stored article may be transported.
There are a number of trolley or wheeled systems available in the prior art, but none to the knowledge of the applicant that includes the storage feature of the present invention. Hence, similar problems of storing the leads and so forth still exist with existing systems.
Further, in some industries, organizations or institutions, such as hospitals, there are strict requirements in the use of articles and the functions they perform in a manner that does not interfere with any other operational system in the vicinity. For example, in operating theatres, it is important to ensure magnetic fields are minimised to limit interference with sensitive technology used in close vicinity when performing operations. Operating theatres use many pieces of machinery where electrical leads are required to be kept off the ground, and whilst the present invention primarily addressed that, it is in added feature of the configuration of the storage device that has ancilliary benefits over the prior art.
Further, the range of applications of the present invention provides more versatility for use in a range of applications, from storing and facilitating use of electric leads in work areas, to the transport, storage and improved use of swimming pool hoses, to the use on boats for storage and improved use of ropes for tying the boat to a dock or for anchors. Presently, the most common behaviour is to loop the cords or hoses on the ground or deck of the boat, which risks them becoming tangled, knotted or damaged.
In yet another application, the present invention may be used to carry or store various thicknesses of wall-boards, such as plasterboard, wall boards of various forms, corrugated iron, plywood sheets and the like. Presently these types of articles are carried by extending the arms wide enough to reach each edge of the narrowest width of the board, or may use hooks or similar. These various systems may be time and energy consuming, may be difficult to enable the individuals to easy perform the transportation and may be difficult to control in the event of a windy day.
In relation to prior art systems, a reel, or spool, is one of the most basic means of storing hoses, flexes, electrical extension cords, tubing, rope and so forth. A reel is a mechanical object, or frame, which is typically circular, or cylindrical, turns on an axis and on to which a cord, lead, hose, or flex and so forth is wound. The design of the reel may vary depending on the cord, flex, or hose with which it is used and the particular requirements of the hose, flex, or cord. Most noticeably however, is that most reels operate in use in a rotatable manner. As the body of the reel rotates, so is the cord, flex or hose wound on, or off, the reel. Some reels may be fixed, but these are less practical where substantially long lengths of hose, flex, or cord are required to be wound on, or off, the reel.
A reel is typically designed to include a central, horizontal cylinder, at each distal end of which are vertical faces, typically circular and substantially perpendicular to the central axis of the cylinder. The cylinder defines the width of the reel, whilst the end faces define the height to which a cord, or similar, may be wound on to the reel.
Accordingly, as a cord, hose, or lead is wound on to a reel, the cord will rotate around the central cylinder with each successive loop being horizontally and/or vertically adjacent to previous loops. Where electrical extension leads, or flexes, are to be used, it is important to fully unwind the lead from the reel to minimize the likelihood of electrical resistance of the due to the electrical current causing overheating of the lead where it is in close contact with, or overlapping, adjacent sections of lead. Overheating due to such coil effect may result in damage to and/or failure of the insulating sheath of the electrical lead. This is potentially hazardous to the user.
When the cord, hose, or lead is unwound from the reel the period of storage and the material from which the cord, lead, or hose is made, will dictate whether the unwound cord retains a predisposition to a circular orientation. This predisposition to curl into a circular orientation after the flex, cord, or hose is unwound, can be frustrating where a straight extension of the cord, flex, or hose is required. Further, where hoses are concerned, attempts to stretch the hose out to straighten it invariably leads to kinks. These above described situations prove frustrating and are recognised disadvantages of prior art reel systems.
A further disadvantage is that the reel with, or without, the hose, lead, or cord is a bulky device that is not easily, nor conveniently stored. The problem is exacerbated where the reel includes a protruding handle used to turn the reel to wind the hose, cord, or lead on to the reel drum.
Yet another disadvantage relates to the fact that such reels typically via their actual design and mode of operation, include moving parts. The potential for wear, damage and breakdown exists and may be greater where the reel is frequently used.
Yet another way that flexes, cords and hoses may be stored is by the user manually looping the flex, cord, or hose, (such as in the user's hand, or on the ground) and then gathering the loops together. The looped flex, cord, or hose may then be simply dropped on the ground, or hung from a hook, nail, or the like. The user may choose to use a tie to keep the loops together, or may just simply leave the looped flex, cord or hose unrestrained. The potential exists however, for the hose, lead, or cord to be damaged through being dragged across the ground, squashed through being stood on, or driven over. The means of storage may also result in damage to the flex, cord, or hose. For example, a lead or hose may be spilt due to the angle of the bend created in the hose, flex, or cord when suspended from a hook, nail, or the like. Where the flex is an electrical extension lead, the potential for damage to the lead becomes a safety hazard.
Further, a common occurrence with subsequent use of the flex, cord, or hose is that as the loops are unwound from one another, the flex, cord, or hose may become twisted, or knotted, making the process of unwinding the flex, cord, or hose, difficult, time consuming and frustrating.
Electrical extension leads are commonly used in multiple situations. Such uses include domestic use around the home and garden and in workshops, sheds, or garages; commercial use in trades such as building, plumbing, electrical installations and repairs; industrial use in factories, machine shops and so forth; uses at recreational events, such as outdoor parties, sporting events, craft work, musical events; and uses in service industries, such as in hospitals where there is a huge range of situations where equipment includes long leads, hoses, tubes and the like and where safety and hygiene are of paramount importance. Additionally, extension leads may be used for a range of other types of technical equipment, and including filming, or lighting, scenarios for example. In some applications, multiple extension leads may be used. Having a simple system for storing, transportation and for improving ease of accessibility and use of cords, hoses and particularly electrical leads, would benefit the user in terms of time, effort, safety, cost, well-being and so forth.
However, whilst the range of configurations to effect the different uses may vary, the overriding feature of the present invention remains substantially the same.
It would be useful therefore, to have a storage device that:                a) Could have the benefits of being adapted to store a range of articles; including, but not limited to cords, flexes, tubes, leads, ropes, chains or hoses of varyingly length; yet        b) Could be easy to operate, transport, or store in accordance with the requirements of a particular situation and requiring minimum time and physical requirements on the part of the user; and        c) Could be used to store articles in a manner that, when required to be used, removal from the device may be accomplished easily and potentially more efficiently than may be common to prior art system; and in particular, when used to store cords, flexes, hoses, tubes, ropes, chain or leads could be achieved in a manner that, when required to be used, removal from the device may be accomplished without a resulting tangled mess common to prior art system; and        d) Could potentially minimise damage to the integrity of the article; and        e) Offered a safe alternative to the storage and use of an article; and        f) Could provide additional benefits by enabling an article such as an electrical extension cord to be stored on the device and still be used without effecting damaging coil effect or without effecting the extent of magnetic fields that may interfere with the operation of adjacent or nearby equipment; and        g) Could be carried around, or permanently or temporarily affixed to a support bracket on a surface for storage.        
It would therefore be advantageous to have an invention that offered at least some if not all of the advantages of the above proposed system. It is therefore an object of the present invention to consider the above problems and provide at least one solution which addresses a plurality of these problems.
Ideally the present invention will continue to provide a storage device system which allows for the substantially trouble free storage of hoses, flexes and cords of various tools, or machines in association with the machine, or tool itself, but having some, if not all, of the advantages outlined above.
Ideally the storage device system is suitable for use, or is suitable to being adapted for use, in any situation where hoses, cords, flexes, tubes and leads are currently employed. It is therefore a further object of the present invention to at least provide the public with a useful choice, or alternative system.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only. It should be appreciated that variations to the described embodiments are possible and would fall within the scope of the present invention.